


Post Event

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [8]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Ambassador Nyssae Argot finally gets a chance to speak to Livia at the event.
Series: OC-tober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 4





	Post Event

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'festival'. Takes place right after chapter one of the Ambassador storyline.

Nyssae's steps faltered as she neared the carriages. Someone already waited near them, pacing like a restless animal: Livia Vasile. Reminding herself that she'd hoped for a chance to speak with the Knight Commander, Nyssae squared her shoulders and moved forward once more. "Knight Commander, did you not enjoy the party?"

"Ambassador Argot." Livia turned and swept into a bow in a single smooth motion, her signature crimson cloak swirling around her with the movement. "You should know by now that I did not."

Stifling a chuckle at the wry smile that twitched Livia's lips, Nyssae inclined her head. "Yes, I did, but I still hoped you'd found a way to enjoy yourself all the same."

"I'm afraid I must disappoint your hopes, then," she replied with a slight shrug.

Nyssae nodded, clasping her hands before her. She'd noticed before that Livia Vasile was a beautiful woman, but out of her usual black armor and in an elegantly simple black gown with a high copper collar, she was _stunning_. "I'm sure Maja was pleased you followed her advice to dress for the occasion, though I didn't see many people with a sword as an accessory."

"I refuse to go anywhere unarmed," Livia answered simply, and then nodded to Nyssae's waist. "You are hardly unarmed yourself."

This time, she didn't bother to stifle her chuckle. "You have me there, but a dagger is much less obvious than a sword."

"I'm a knight, first and foremost." She spoke firmly, her jaw set.

Smiling gently, Nyssae dared to rest her hand on Livia's arm, above the bracer that matched her collar. "A fact for which I am most grateful, Knight Commander. I know everyone in the castle is safe under your watch."

"I--" Livia faltered, staring down at Nyssae for a long moment. Then she cleared her throat. "Indeed, you are. Safe. Under my watch."

Choosing not to read into her words, Nyssae reluctantly dropped her hand and stepped back as Cedric joined them. She couldn't help being just a little disappointed that she and Livia were no longer alone. It'd been lovely to speak with her.


End file.
